Mods
, one of the oldest ''Half-Life mods to be still in development.]] .]] '', a total conversion of ''Half-Life to the Source engine.]] .]] '' menu.]] in ''FakeFactory's Cinematic Mod, Version 8.]] The ''Half-Life'' series spawned countless mods, among which many that became highly popular in the Half-Life gaming community. Some original mods, such as Counter-Strike, Team Fortress, Day of Defeat, Ricochet, The Ship and Alien Swarm (originally a mod for Unreal Tournament 2004) have been "adopted" by Valve and made into commercial games. However some mods such as Garry's Mod having been turned into commercial games remain independent. Some mods are also based on cut content, featured in the released files for Half-Life, and in the leaked files for Half-Life 2. Some of these mods include minor or major alterations to the original game, others consist in a total conversion, i.e. made from scratch, only using the existing engine, models, sounds, textures, etc. The non-commercial mods can be downloaded for free, as they are not licensing the engine. Notable mods The list is incomplete; feel free to complete it with other notable mods. GoldSrc *''Absolute Redemption'' *''Battle Grounds'' * Life's End * Action Half-life *''Afraid of Monsters: Directors Cut'' *''Counter-Strike'' *''Azure Sheep'' *''Black Ops'' *''Blue Shift: Reassignment'' *''Cat-Life'' *''Christmas Life'' *''Crazy Black Messa - Still under development'' *''Cry Of Fear'' *''Day of Defeat'' *''Deliverance'' *Firearms *Half Life: Before *Half Life: Critical Mass *Half-Life : Echoes *Half Life: Emission *''Half-Life: Visitors'' *Half Life Zero *''Half-Life: Zombie Edition'' * Hazardous Course 2 * Natural Selection * Operation Nova *''PARANOIA'' *''Peaces Like Us'' *''Poke646'' *''Point of View'' *''Prison'' *''Ricochet'' *''Scientist Slaughterhouse'' *''Sven Co-op *Sweet Half-Life'' *''Team Fortress'' *''The Ship'' *''The Specialists'' *''They Hunger'' * USS Darkstar *''Wanted'' Source *''1187'' *''Age of Chivalry'' *''Awakening'' *''Battle Grounds 2'' *''Black Mesa *Black Mesa: Azure Sheep'' *''Causality Effect'' *[http://www.moddb.com/mods/city-14 City 14] *''City17: Episode 1 Cancelled'' *''City 7: Toronto Conflict'' *''Coastline to Atmosphere'' *''Combine Destiny'' *''DayHard'' *''Dear Esther'' *''Dino D-Day'' *''D.I.P.R.I.P.'' *''Dystopia'' *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/714070/Entropy__Zero/ Entropy : Zero] *''Entropy : Zero 2'' *''FakeFactory's Cinematic Mod'' *''Garry's Mod'' *''Eclipse'' *''Eternal Silence'' *''Flipside'' *''GoldenEye: Source'' *''Guard Duty'' *''Half-Life: Prospekt'' *''Half-Life 2: Aftermath'' *[http://www.moddb.com/mods/half-life-2-dawn Half Life 2: Dawn] *''Half-Life 2: Capture the Flag'' *''Riot Act'' *''Half-Life 2: Short Stories: Human Error'' *''Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat'' *''Lambda Wars'' *[http://www.moddb.com/mods/lambda-prospekt Lambda Prospekt] *''Lost Squad'' *''MINERVA'' *''Missing Information'' *''Mission Improbable'' *''Mistake of Pythagoras'' *''NeoTokyo'' *''Nightmare House 2'' *''No More Room in Hell'' *''Obsidian Conflict'' *''Operation Black Mesa'' *''Opposing Force 2'' *''Perfect Dark: Source'' *''Portal: Prelude'' *''Portal Stories: Mel'' *''Portal: The Flash Version MapPack'' *''Tier 3 (Portal)'' *''The Stanley Parable'' *''Blue Portals'' *''Gamma Energy'' *''Raindrop'' *[http://www.moddb.com/mods/raising-the-bar Raising the Beta] *The Ravenholm series *''Research and Development'' *''Rock 24'' *''Silent Escape'' *''SMOD'' *''SMOD: Tactical'' *''SourceForts'' *''Synergy'' *''Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War'' *''The Citizen'' & The Citizen Returns *''The Stargate Mod'' *''Titan: XCIX'' *''Underhell'' *''Water'' *''Weekday Warrior'' *''Zeno Clash'' *''Zombie Master'' *''Zombie Panic! Source'' *Aperture Tag: The Paint Gun Testing Initiative *Brutal Half Life (Beta 0.1, 0.2) External links * * [http://www.hl2mods.co.uk/ Half-Life 2 mods] * GameBanana - the Game Customization Community * Interlopers.net - Half-Life 2 News & Tutorials * Mod DB - Mod database * RunThinkShootLive - mods for both GoldSrc and Source engines * SourceModding - a collection of tutorials and tools for modding * Valve Developer Community - official knowledge base for developers Category:Mods Category:Fan content